


Any Sugar, Sugar?

by OptimisticPessimism



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticPessimism/pseuds/OptimisticPessimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a busy day at the coffee shop and Nasir tires of the morning rush. In dire need of a distraction, little did he know such a thing would be awarded to him in the form of the most stunning creature to ever capture his gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially a little one shot, but I'm expecting a total of three chapters for it. This is still my favourite story by itself. I hope you enjoy the next chapters too!

“Next order please!” came the voice from behind the counter, its owner a short man with flowing, shoulder-length black hair tied roughly at the back of his head, loose strands falling away.

As the next customer approached the counter Nasir stepped out from behind the coffee machine, his hands fiddling to re-tie his hair. Having quickly attended to it, although still having failed to capture the escaping locks, he looked up at the man already wearing his ‘sorry about that, what can I get you?’ smile.

And that’s when Nasir’s world stopped turning, the clock on the wall behind him ceased to tick.

“Uh, hello,” Nasir sheepishly greeted him, “what, uh... what can I get you?”

The man on the other side of the counter was so tall that Nasir had to tilt his head noticeably upwards to look at him. The definition of his muscular body was painfully evident through the man’s tight-fitting sweater, his bootleg jeans hugging his powerful thighs.

The man looked down at Nasir, his ocean-green eyes as clear as the waters they exemplified meeting his own of honey-brown – and that’s when everything crashed forward and his world caught up to speed.

He smiled at Nasir, and in his mind he melted into a gooey puddle on the floor. His twin dimples and adorable smile could probably have broken hearts by themselves.

“I’ll grab a strong cappuccino, extra chocolate. And cream, thanks. I might need the energy.” His arm bulged, showing off his mouth-watering bicep, as he lifted it to show a stack of books and papers squashed underneath it.

Nasir just sort of looked at him, not really registering anything he’d said at all. His mind however had not lapsed when it came to noticing the general perfection of the man. He unsubtly pored over every aspect of his customer from what must be the body of Adonis himself to the chocolate coloured hair cut shorter on the sides, and back to his flawless face – which by this stage was looking quite confused, as though slightly worrying for his barista’s sanity.

“Hey, um... you alright little man?” came his voice once more, actual concern in his eyes. Nasir just wished the earth would split beneath his feet to end this anguish. He was always so cool and collected – although he’d never stood before a God.

“Oh yeah, sorry. Dizzy spell.” Nasir smiled, blushing a little. “Um, can I grab a name for your order?”

“Agron,” the man said, smiling, as Nasir hastily scribbled his name on his receipt. “That’s good then, I thought something was seriously wrong, you looked pretty dazed.”

“You... I was.” Nasir blurted out, wishing his thoughts and voice would stick to their proper task.

“What?” Agron asked, laughing.

“Nothing! Let me get this for you.” Nasir hid behind the coffee machine, every few moments glancing up to see if Agron’s eyes were still upon him.

‘ _Get a bloody grip, Nasir!’_  he thought to himself,  _‘He’s not_ that _good looking, and so what?’_

“Shut up brain, yes he is.” He mumbled under his breath.

“Sorry, who’s what?” Agron asked, having been paying more attention than Nasir had thought.

“Um, just... just talking to myself! Yeah...” It was a losing battle.

“Don’t they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?”

“Well maybe I am a bit crazy... for you” he mumbled at the end, laughing at himself quietly. Who cared now, if it wasn’t already obvious that he was into him then it was now and there was a 50/50 chance it could go somewhere better than where it was currently.

“Oh, is that so? How do you know I’m not already involved with someone?” he smiled cheekily, not offended.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know...” Nasir felt crushed, but they were never great odds to begin with. “Well here’s your coffee, strong with extra chocolate and cream – so that’s $4.65.”

Agron handed him a $10 bill waving his hand for him to keep the change. As he went to take the coffee he lingered a moment as they each held on to it.

“You can relax Nasir,” he said, looking at his name tag, “I’m not.”

With that he took the coffee from a confused Nasir, and winked – and that was it, he had just died. The ground had opened up and he was blissfully plummeting into nothingness.

Emotionally picking himself up off of the ground he watched as Agron walked out of the store, turning only once to look back and smile a toothy grin. Recovering, Nasir went to place the cash in his drawer when he noticed something stuck to it; a sticky note, with a swiftly written message:

_Call me,  
Agron._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a busy day at the coffee shop and Nasir tires of the morning rush. In dire need of a distraction, little did he know such a thing would be awarded to him in the form of the most stunning creature to ever capture his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of two extensions of this story that I have planned.  
> I hope you like it!

Nasir's day was made. Hell, his week; even month.

It had only been a few hours since Agron had entered his world, and yet in that time Nasir's vast imagination took him to so many different places; not most of them appropriate for the work place.

He suffered through the rest of his shift and made a quick and evasive exit through the back of the shop - away from his manager who had a knack for delegating extra work.

Embracing sweet freedom, Nasir took a seat on a bench and allowed himself a moment to absorb what had happened.

Nasir wore his heart on his sleeve, which was often to his detriment, but he applied himself in full each time none the less. The fear that he was reading far too much into the situation began to creep into his mind, however. It had been the case more than once before, and he had since habitually built high emotional walls. An attractive guy had given him his number, it hardly meant that they were going to run off into the sunset and settle down for all eternity - although they are just some of the things that had been going through his eager mind.

 _'It probably won't even go anywhere_ ', he thought, doubting himself. His anxious heart beat harder and faster as his brain battled it out with his hopeless heart. He took a few deep breaths and tried to silence them both. Opening his eyes, which he hadn't noticed had been closed in his panic, he took in his surroundings.

It was late afternoon and summer was on its last legs, quickly making way for autumn. The setting sun poured its waning warmth over him, which he happily soaked up while ungracefully attending to his hair which had just been blown into his face by a small gust of wind.

Having calmed down he realised with trepidation just what the next step was going to be. He took a moment to think ahead and memorise questions and interesting things to say in the hopes of making a better, less embarrassing second impression. He decided that the first ones don't still matter.

' _Just be yourself, Nasir,'_  he counselled himself, ' _you're over-thinking this_.'

He knew that he was and decided to go with his gut. After all, it had landed him a beautiful man's phone number. He plucked his phone from his pocket and unfolded the note with the brief message. He didn't need the note to remember the number though, because aside from the fact that he had saved it into his phone almost straight away, as _Sex God Agron_ , he had also made a thorough mental note. It never did hurt to be absolutely certain though, so he checked each digit carefully. Twice, just in case. _  
_

He punched in the digits and hovered his thumb over the _call_ button, hesitating to take a minute to compose himself before he finally committed.

Nasir held his breath.

_One ring... Two rings... Three rings... Fou-_

__  
"Hello?" came the voice from the other side, which somehow managed to be both smooth and husky at the same time - and just as appealing as he remembered.

"Umm, hello? Is anyone there?" he repeated the question at the sound of silence from the other end of the line.

"Oh, Agron," Nasir managed to finally stammer out, "this is Nasir. I'm not sure if you remember me, bu-"

"Nasir! Of course I remember you. You think I could forget so quickly? you left quite the impression."

Agron's voice was full of confidence, and Nasir couldn't help but just melt and collapse into himself a little bit.

It was a good feeling, and relief swept over him and he gradually centred himself as the conversation began to flow.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't think I was completely crazy." he joked.

"Oh, well I wouldn't say _completely._  I definitely think that you're still a little crazy, but I like that." he said with a smile.

Agron's tone was playful the whole time and it made Nasir's nerves settle almost entirely. He wasn't saying much but he felt at ease, which automatically made this conversation a hundred times better than he had predicted it to be.

Laughing, Nasir replied, "Well you certainly wouldn't be wrong there. I'm sure I've got some more to show you, too."

"Maybe you could show me at dinner?" Agron asked, stunning Nasir. "If that's something that you might want to d-" He was cut off.

"Absolutely!" Nasir beamed, "I mean yes. Shit. What I mean is, yes I would like that. Very much."

Agron laughed, which in turn made Nasir laugh. "Well that's good to know, because I wouldn't have taken no for an answer very well. How's tomorrow night for you?"

"Oh, um. Tomorrow should be fine. No, it is fine. I'll make sure it's fine."

"Nasir, you're rambling."

"Yes, I know. Thank you for bringing it up as though it wasn't bad enough. But what I mean is that tomorrow night sho- it will be.. great. Fuck me."

"Well that might be taking it a bit quickly, but let's just see how dinner goes first, shall we?" Agron teased, twisting Nasir's words to his favour.

"What? Oh fuck! Shit, that isn't what I meant. But.. I'll shut up now." Nasir was blushing so much and was thankful Agron wasn't there in person to witness it.

"God you're cute Nasir. No, wait. You're sexy. Yes, you're incredibly sexy, that's better. So dinner tomorrow night? I'll give you a call and let you know when and where now that I have your number too."

Silence.

"Nasir, are you there?"

"I.. I am. I'm just picking myself up, don't worry. I'm not used to compliments like that is all. That sounds great though, absolutely."

"Awesome! I guess that makes it a date then, huh? I'll make sure to bring lots of compliments, too!" Nasir couldn't help but think that Agron thoroughly enjoyed torturing him like this. If he was being honest though, he wouldn't have it any other way.

When Nasir didn't respond, as a direct result of his mind being turned to mush, Agron added, "Well, good night Nasir. I'm really glad you called me."

"So am I. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Smiling, Agron replied, "Yes, you'll see me tomorrow. Good night then."

"Wait, Agron?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"For the record, you're really fucking sexy too."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Any Sugar, Sugar?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576181) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
